


His Heart

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Vergil has closed off his heart for many reasons. What happens when he meets you?





	His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the poem "Hades" by Emily Palermo. Her tumblr username is starredsoul and you can find the poem there.

To many, Vergil came across as stoic and emotionless. Cold as winter. For so long he only cared about one thing and one thing only. Power. For the strength to protect himself as well as anyone else. Only once did he let someone in. Only once did he believe he could let the icy exterior around his heart melt. But after a night of passionate love-making, she left and Vergil never saw her again.

It was the worst betrayal to him. The last time he had opened up so much was to his mother who had also betrayed him and left him to die, or so he thought anyway. But this woman, he had felt a true connection with. A connection he hadn’t expected. She had been beautiful, intelligent, and charming. He had tried to deny his feelings at first, but he fell in love with her. After she left, he closed off his heart. Promised himself that he would never be so weak ever again. That was the last time he let himself be so vulnerable.

So, the ice came back up around his heart. He committed atrocious sins. Pretended not to care when others got hurt because of his actions. He kept that wall of ice around his heart and pretended hard not to have one. But Mundus found it. Vergil watched as the darkness took over him, corrupted his mind, erased his memories. Stole his guarded heart. Vergil only knew one thing and that was to defeat Dante. Even after his memories returned. After his heart was returned. After his defeat. That was what spurred him on. But this heart that he carried. This heart that had been broken and then encased in ice. It was a burden. It must be the reason for his defeat.

And so, came the split. But as a human, he truly realized that his heart wasn’t a burden. It was what gave him strength. This broken but beating heart. Just as he regained the will to fight. Regained the will to live. He saw the woman again. She lived in the eyes of a son he never knew he had. Yes, his genes were quite apparent on the boy’s face, but Vergil saw the same fire she had. Saw her smile in his lips. Vergil, as V, didn’t believe it at first. Cast it to the back of his mind. But after regaining himself and his brother confirming it, the memories of the woman came rushing back. The woman who used him.

It was only after returning from the underworld with his brother, that Vergil met you. He kept his guard up. Kept himself closed off. Tried as hard as he could to keep his heart safe. But as time went by, he felt the ice cracking. Felt his long broken heart beat in his chest once more.

The two of you were caught in the rain when it shattered. He without Yamato so unable to make a quick getaway, pulled you under an awning as the rain poured around you. Vergil fought so hard to remain impassive, but you apparently saw something in his eyes. Saw the way he was gazing at you. You leaned up and touched your lips to his. It was a flood as emotions he fought against for so long consumed him. In that hour long kiss, Vergil felt his heart mend. While he was still terrified, the thought of living without you scared him more.

You were the salvation he longed for. The salvation he didn’t know he needed. The one destined to take his heart and heal it. To protect it.

But he did the same for your heart.


End file.
